Siren Heart
by funni neko
Summary: It's about 2 o' clock in the morning of Harry's birthday when Draco gets a surprise visitor at the dead of the night. Slash/Creature/Mpreg. Submissive Harry.
1. Prologue

**Siren Heart **

**Prologue**

Draco woke with a start, he was not sure why though. He was having a rather pleasant dream; in fact he was still 'awake'. So what had startled him so badly that he couldn't have finished the dream? A shadow over his bed gave him the answer. He looked up and froze, all thoughts of all kinds stopped. Perched at the foot of his bed, towering over him was a huge, black as ink, bird!

And not just any big bird, it was siren. What was a siren doing in his bedroom? Malfoy Manor was nowhere near the ocean. Apparently that little fact didn't matter in the least though.

Draco tried to scream, to move, anything, but it seemed his flight or fight instincts had shorted out. He was completely paralyzed with fear, and completely at the mercy of this feared beast. 'She' regarded Draco silently before ripping the covers away from his body, exposing him.

'She' stalked towards him slowly. That's when Draco noticed that she wasn't a she. He gulped at the size, his own placid cock twitching in interest as he gazed upon the male Siren.

No, no, no, no, he was not going to be turned on by a bird. Unfortunately, he had another idea. His used one of his taloned feet, grabbed Draco's hip and rolling him on his back.

Pressed into the mattress, one leg bent out of the way, Draco could only watch as the Siren licked delicately at his stiffening cock. Draco willed his body not to react, but it was useless. Soon he was standing at attention and panting, trying not to writhe too much for fear of being sliced by one of the talons still holding him.

Draco closed his eyes and threw his head back, clutching at his sheets and arching his back. He sat up immediately when he felt a change in ministrations. Looking down he saw not a bird, but a young man around his age. And oh, that warm, moist mouth he had, Draco was quickly slipping into a lust filled haze. He sat on shaky elbows to watch as the head of dark hair bobbed up and down - the long hair tickling his inner thigh - alternating between sucking pressures all the while moaning his pleasure, the vibrations driving Draco insane.

The coiling warmth in his stomach was getting worse, the pleasure almost painful. Draco wouldn't last long at this rate. The teeth against his heated flesh was his undoing and Draco quickly grabbed a pillow to smoother his screams as he arched off the bed.

Draco looked up, still seeing stars, into impossibly green eyes of, "Potter?"

Potter attacked Draco's earlobe, not giving him a chance to recover from his orgasm before enticing him to harden again.

Draco was having a hard time getting his mind to focus. All he could concentrate on was Potter's mouth on his neck. And his hands which were busying themselves on his hip and nipple.

This couldn't continue; Draco had to find some way to get the situation back under control. Something prodded at his entrance, bringing him back to the surface. Oh hell no was he going to bottom.

With minimum effort, Draco flipped them over.

"Sorry, Potter, but I'm nobody's bitch."

Maneuvering between his legs, Draco positioned himself at Potter's entrance and entered in one swift move. Draco slammed inside of Harry. Potter screamed in pain, Draco had forgotten to prepare him. Draco held still, waiting for Potter to adjust and calm down a bit before he started moving.

The pace was slow at first, but quickly escalated. Especially when Potter half moaned half cried as Draco continued to pound inside of him. Draco then switched the angle to a certain way causing Harry to scream out in pure pleasure. Draco rammed into that one spot relentlessly, making Potter make those beautiful sounds.

They were both covered in sweat and breathing hard.

It only took three more thrusts for Harry he came onto their chest screaming. Draco was right behind him, biting into his shoulder.

Draco made sure to collapse to the side so he would crush the younger male below him as his arms gave out. Harry snuggled closer to him and promptly fell asleep. Draco reached under his pillow, pulled out his wand, cleaned the mess and summoned the covers from the floor. Then pulled Harry close and promptly feel asleep next to Harry.


	2. Chapter 1:Waking Up

**Siren Heart **

**Chapter 1: Waking Up **

Harry woke to sunlight filling his eyes. He turned over and snuggled deeper under the covers. That's when his sleep fogged brain registered that three things were different. One is someone was in his bed with him. Two, this wasn't his bed, and three he was naked. Harry looked up into the sleeping face of Draco Malfoy.

Putting two and two together, Harry panicked. He got off the bed without waking Malfoy up, and looked around for his clothes. Not finding any of his clothes, Harry went over to Malfoy's wardrobe and opened it up and took one of his robes and put them.

Once he was fully dressed, he headed towards the door glancing back at Draco once before flying out of the room. Harry started to search the house searching for the exit.

It took him awhile to find the front door, getting lost in the maze like hallways. He nearly cried with relief when he spotted the front door. He was almost free, until he felt a spell hit him, causing him to black out and crash onto the floor.

Draco woke alone in bed later that day. Feeling a little out of it, Draco shook it off and got up and took a shower. Letting the hot water wash away his knots, Draco let his mind wander back to last night.

_'Why did I cave in so easily? It was Potter for crying out loud, he should not have gone along with it. So why did I? What on earth could have possessed me to even let Potter touch me after I knew who it was?' _Draco screamed at himself.

Draco tried to remember everything he had ever heard about sirens.

They were like Veelas and harpies, they were mostly females, and that Sirens-like Veela's - had an allure about them. But a Siren's allure was in their song, their voice, not their bodies. Of course Sirens were nothing to sneeze at in looks.

But Potter never sang, in fact, Potter didn't say anything. He screamed, moaned, and at one point, Draco was sure he purred. So it wasn't the Siren song.

What else did he know about sirens?

They were aquatic, having a mermaid form with a tail and everything.

What else?

Nothing that would explain what was up with Potter or why Draco would succumb the way he did.

Turning off the water, Draco got ready for the day ahead.

**Change Scene**

Harry woke groaning, he had a splitting headache. '_What happened to me, and where am I?'_ Harry thought, as he tried to remember what had occurred this morning.

He recalled that he woke up next to Malfoy in his bed then he freaked out and ran out of the room after stealing a robe to cover himself because his own were nowhere in sight. He got to the front door, then complete blackness.

Someone must have stunned him. His first thought was Malfoy, but Malfoy would probably still be sleeping. Or had still been sleeping, depending on what time it was now.

_'Malfoy Sr. maybe? Mrs. Malfoy could be pretty vicious when she wanted to be'_

Harry thought of possible people who could have done that to him.

He looked around the small room he was currently occupying. There was a small window, a bathroom, and Harry was willing to bet the door leading out was locked. If he wasn't sure he was still at the Manor, it would be home sweet home, plus the bathroom.

A lock clicked and the door swung open slowly, like a horror movie Harry's brain piped up to his annoyance. The figure standing in the doorway cemented the horror movie simile. It was tall, thin, and shadowed.

The shadow stepped into the room and Harry paled slightly recognizing the figure as Professor Snape. Snape closed the door behind him, never taking his eyes off of Harry.

"Potter," he stopped in front of Harry, sneer in place. "Care to explain what you are doing here and wearing one of Mr. Malfoy's good robes?"

"Not really."

Snape continued to stare at him as if Harry was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen.

"Things are not looking in your favor, Potter. I suggest you start talking, now, before things get much worse for you."

"Sir, I really don't know what's going on. One second I'm at home, the next I'm here."

Harry didn't think Snape needed to know that he was waiting for midnight when he would turn sixteen, or that he had woke up next to Malfoy more rested then he had ever felt in his life. Snape of course didn't look completely convinced he was innocent.

Without warning, Snape used legimiency on him.

Bits and pieces of last night came to the forefront of his mind.

_Harry laying on his bed, one minute to midnight._

_Midnight._

_Pain spread throughout his body from somewhere deeper than his heart. His skin twisted and tightened and his bones felt like they were melting and reconfiguring. The last thing he was aware of before blackness took him, was his voice changing from a human scream to that of some kind of animal._

_Powerful muscles carried him through the night._

_A scent, his mate._

_A burning desire._

_A silken nest, his mate lay in the middle._

_Shinning silver eyes in the dark._

_Fear._

_Arousal._

_Pale, soft skin, sultry on his tongue._

_Sounds of pleasure._

_Malfoy had him pinned underneath his lean, wiry body. Skin glistened with sweat._

_"Sorry, Potter, but I'm nobody's bitch."_

_A burning sensation in his lower body._

_Intense pleasure._

_Blackness._

Snape exited Harry's mind looking a little green around the gills. Harry himself was shaking from the whole experience.

Snape stormed out of the room, not bothering to close the door as he left.

Harry lay back down the bed, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. He shifted and gasped quietly as a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine. The memories Snape had drugged him up with his intrusion had made Harry hard.

Not entirely comfortable with the thought of waking to memories of Malfoy that Snape had seen and was the cause of them being on the surface to begin with, Harry got up to take a cold shower.

* * *

**A/N: I adopted this fanfic from SlashLover1990. It not much different but I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave Reviews.  
**

**XXCrazyWriter96XX: thank you for reviewing**

**MaiKanon:thank you for reviewing**

**SevLoverKat:thank you for reviewing**


	3. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Siren Heart **

**Chapter 2: Discovery **

Draco stared at the page in front of him. His mind was refusing to process what his eyes were telling him. He felt cold, numb; all the blood had drained from his face. He re-read the passage before him, hoping that he might have read it wrong or missed something the first two times.

_At the age of sixteen, sirens come into their inheritance. This second, magical puberty marks the time of sexual maturity. The introduction into adulthood is not as joyous for sirens as it is for wizards. As soon as midnight strikes on the sixteenth birthday, sirens go through a painful metamorphosis from human to a man sized bird. Sirens will immediately seek out their mate once the transformation is complete._

_Sirens go through a Heat Cycle once every three months, in which time they are the most fertile. This cycle begins the day of their inheritance. Sirens will always become pregnant during this time, and 70% of the time outside the Heat Cycle._

_If the Siren happens to be male and has a male mate, the siren can either impregnate or become impregnated. That first sexual intercourse with their mate is the most important because it determines what position the male siren will take for future encounters. Sirens will never -_

Draco looked up from the book, feeling slightly ill. Potter was most likely pregnant at this very moment, with his kid. Draco needed some air, there was a sudden lack of oxygen in the library and he was feeling dizzy.

As he left the library, he ran into Severus who was coming in.

"Draco what's wrong? You look like you've seen Dementor."

"I'm fine," he replied a little too quickly. "I'm just feeling a little light headed is all. Excuse me."

Harry stared at himself in the mirror. He was almost unrecognizable. His hair was longer, down past his shoulders and was more blue black then jet black. His eyes were more vivid, lips pouty, ears pointy. His shoulders and chest were slightly broader and hips narrow, giving him a curvy look. He looked like a girl, or at the very least a pretty boy. He was still slender and pale, but he no longer looked starved and sickly. He was taller, Harry was happy to note. He now stood at 5'7", still on the short side, but he could live with that.

Plus no glasses, he had perfect vision now too, funny how he didn't notice that when he was making his escape earlier.

Harry de-robed, then stepped into the kiddie-pool sized Elizabeth tub, turned on the water, and fell on his ass. Once his head stopped spinning and he wasn't seeing three of everything, Harry looked down to see what the problem was. His jaw dropped; he had a tail, a vividly green and black fish tail.

It was actually kind of pretty, the way the black moved when he flexed, like storm of waves.

Hold on a sec! What was he thinking? He was a freakin' fish for crying out loud! Then again, the water did feel good on his scales. Harry groaned when he realized what he thought. Deciding there was no help for it; Harry stoppered the drain and allowed the tub to fill with water.

Draco found himself in the lower levels of the Manor. Turning to leave, he spotted an open door with light spilling out. Knowing Sev was either still in the library or in his own rooms here; curiosity got the better of him.

He found a huge bathtub filled with water, but no one in it. Face heated, Draco turned to leave before whoever was there popped out of the water and spotted him spying. A splash and flash of a tail had him stopping in his tracks.

Fish?

_'Shit!_ _This is Potter, isn't?'_ Draco spun and was half way to the door when a voice had him stopping in his tracks.

"Draco, what are you doing down here?"

_'Draco? Since when does he call me Draco?'_

_'Since he was your mate,'_ a small voice in his told him.

_'If that were true, he wouldn't have run out on me this morning,'_ he argued with himself.

"Draco," Potter whispered in his ear. One arm was draped over his shoulder, the other snaked up his side, effectively trapping Draco up against a hard, and wet, chest. A tongue licked the shell of Draco's ear, causing him to shiver. Two fingers made their way inside Draco's shirt.

Who said the allure was only in a siren's voice?

Somehow they wound up on the bed, deep in the middle of a snogging session with Potter pinned under Draco. Draco broke away for some air and noticed Potter still had a tail. It was actually lovely, beautiful really. It was the same vivid emerald green as his eyes and outlined with black, making it look like ocean at storm. It could have been slimy like any other fish would have been, but they weren't. It felt like there was a very thin layer of water over soft, smooth scales.

Looking up, he saw that Potter had scales on the sides of his neck and spiraling up around his arms and around his shoulders, like ribbons. It was all very exotic looking, but Draco wasn't too keen on the idea of fucking a fish, or half fish.

"Potter, not that this look isn't appealing or anything, but do you know how to get your legs back?"

"It's, Harry and no, I don't even know how I wound up with the tail. The water had something to do with it though."

"I'm sure it did. -"

He was cut off from saying anything else by Harry's lips over his mouth.

Draco moaned and responded eagerly, all previous inhibitions forgotten.

* * *

Severus finished the notes he had taken from the book he was currently reading. He was composing a list of possible creatures Potter could be based off the information he had retrieved from the boy's mind; which wasn't much. Thankfully there weren't too many possibilities he could be.

Severus had already determined the boy was some kind of bird, which left only four oppositions:

_Harpies_

_Veelas_

_Furies_

_Sirens_

Now was the really tricky part, figuring out which one was it. The problem was that they all overlap one another in certain characteristics. And factorizing in that Potter wasn't any one of these things until now, he could be the first whichever in generations.

Severus may not find out what he is until he sees the boy's beast form.

Rubbing his temples, he got up and made his way to where he left Potter earlier.

Severus stopped when he saw the open door. Panic coiled in his stomach as thought about where he might have gone, or who he might have run into. He was about to leave to look for the boy, when a small noise caught his attention.

Peeking around the doorframe, Severus nearly choked at what he saw:

Potter and Draco asleep, or half asleep on the bed. They were uncovered so Severus had a clear view of...things. He entered the room, not sure why, with a feeling of significance.

Draco was in the same bed as Potter, Severus could rule out harpies and furies right there.

Flicking his wand he covered the two sleeping teens and turned towards the bathroom, spying the light still on. A tub filled with water and a solid water trail instead of foot prints gave him his answer. Potter was a siren, which also explained Draco's behavior as being Potter's mate.

Doubting either one would be going anywhere any time soon; Severus made his way back to the library.

He would also need to figure out a way to break the news to Lucius and Narcissa. Severus was not looking forward to that conversation. And if he remembered his Seventh Year CMC, if Narcissa took the whole ordeal well enough, she was bound to buy out every baby care store in Wizarding Britain.

Harry woke for the third time that day feeling more relaxed and sated then he could ever remember feeling. Looking down he saw why.

_Again?_

Harry tried wriggle out of bed, but Malfoy was lying pretty much on top of him. Every time he moved, Malfoy would tighten his hold. Who knew Malfoy was a cuddler?

After a minute of trying to get up, Harry deemed it a lost cause and settled back. It wasn't that bad, being held by Malfoy, Harry decided. It felt...right, in a way, comforting, safe.

It was with that thought that Harry drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

"Lucius, we need to talk," Severus barged into Lucius's private study.

"Sev? What's going on? Is it Draco, is he alright?"

"Draco is part of what we need to talk about yes, but for once he isn't in any kind of trouble."

"Alright," he said slowly. "What do you mean _part_ of what we need to talk about?"

"Before you do anything drastic, listen to everything I have to say. Potter is here right now -"

Lucius looked sharply at his old friend at this.

"He apparently is a siren and Draco as it turns out, is his mate."

"WHAT!"

"Do not worry, I had the misfortune to get a rather good look at Potter. It looks as if he is the submissive. You do remember what that means?"

Lucius thought for a moment. "It's not safe here."

"Salazar's Grotto."

Lucius sat back, regarding his friend.

"Very few of even the Purebloods know of its existence, and of those that do even less know where it's located," Severus pointed out.

"They'd be alone."

"Would you rather they stayed at Hogwarts under Dumbledore's ever watchful eye?"

Lucius sighed, "We have no choice, do we?"

"Maybe not 'no choice', but very limited choices."

"Do you know of anyone that could with them, to look after them?"

"I have a few ideas, none you'll be happy with, but they will make sure the boys and your grandson or daughter will be fine."

Lucius reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a small pouch.

"There are ten-thousand Galleons in here. Buy what you need for them, clothes, food, beds. I would like for you to try to find a way that I can contact Draco if need be."

"I'll see what I can do, Lucius."

Lucius inclined his head in gratitude.

"The boys are down in the South Wing servants' corridors, fifth door on your right."

Severus left, he had too much to do and he was afraid he didn't have much time to do it.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. Please continue to review. Thank you my lovely beta for putting up with me. Love Yah theoddpoetgirl**

** I adopted this fanfic from SlashLover1990. It not much different but I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave Reviews. **

**XXCrazyWriter96XX: thank you for reviewing**

**MaiKanon:thank you for reviewing**

**SevLoverKat:thank you for reviewing**


	4. Chapter 3:Stolen

**Siren Heart**

**Chapter 3:Stolen**

Harry clutched as his stomach, it hurt and he felt like he was going to be sick. He felt restless, like he needed to be somewhere, prepare for something. But prepare for what, what was he supposed to be doing?

Malfoy had finally rolled over so Harry could get up.

He felt a shifting, prickling feeling under his skin.

His head spun.

Something was wrong; there was something in this house. Something threatening, dark, familiar. They needed to leave, now, and before it was too late.

Harry roughly shook Malfoy's shoulder, trying to wake the older boy up.

"Mmm...Potter, what are you doing?"

"We needed to get out of here, it's not safe."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, I just feel uneasy, there is something here, now, and we need to leave."

Malfoy was fully awake now, "Potter, you're not making any sense."

Harry didn't know how to explain it or make Malfoy believe him.

With the need for reason losing to instinct, Harry ran. He could hear Malfoy calling for him and he fleetingly considered stopping. A menacing growl did have him stopping.

"Well, well, well. Looky what we have here, two little pigs, or more accurately one little pig, and one little birdie away from his nest."

"Greyback," Malfoy gasped.

"Come now little birdie, tell me, what are you doing in a snake pit? I'm sure good old Dumbles is tearing his beard out looking for you. Think we should be nice and send you back to your nest whole? Or maybe we should send you back piece by piece. I think the second choice would be more fun, don't you? The look on Dumbles' face when he sees feather after feather showing up but no body will be priceless. Not knowing if his little toy is dead or alive."

"But I'm sure it will be nothing compared to your mutts' reactions."

He let out a psychotic laugh.

"It's been so long since I last seen my _precious_ little whelp Lupin," a maniacal gleam entered his eyes. "I normally don't get into the older kids, but he was always the sweetest little lamb I had ever tasted. I just had to make an exception for him."

Harry had heard enough.

Something inside had snapped, and Harry found himself looking down at the mental werewolf from fifteen feet in the air. He dive-bombed Greyback who dove to the side into a wall. With the skills of an acrobat, Harry turned back, swooped up Malfoy, and flew down the hall to what looked like a living room and out one of the large windows.

They landed in an alley somewhere in muggle/wizard London. Draco looked around trying to find some sort of familiar markings. Nothing. Draco had never been to this part of London before. He glanced up at Potter who was still a bird, staring at the buildings across from them. Draco studied Potter's form, something he didn't get a real good chance to last night.

He was black with slight bluish and green tints here and there. The beak, while extremely deadly looking, was only medium length, on the shorter side. His talons weren't as curved as most other raptors, but Draco knew they could just as easily pick up a large dog or small calf. Potter's tail was long and curved a little near the end. That, plus the crown, gave him an almost regal look.

As a whole, Potter looked like a dark phoenix that stood a good foot and half, two feet taller than Draco.

A scraping, churning noise across the street had Draco snapping around. The buildings were moving aside, revealing a hidden building between them. A large dog half as tall as Draco came out, trotting right up to the two of them.

Draco hastily backed up a few steps. Never having seen a Grimm before, he was a bit nervous around such a big one for his first time close encounter. He was silently praying to any deity that would listen to him that Potter was quicker than the dog if it decided to attack.

Instead the dog just sat there, staring at them. The dog turned to Potter, and then the two of them seemed to talk to one another. Then, the dog turned around and went back towards the house.

Potter followed close behind.

Draco hesitated for a moment before he too followed inside.

"We must quickly get you guys to the Black Manor." The dog said as it began shifting into a human revealing himself as Sirius Black. They quickly went into the portal to the Black Manor. The saw Remus was already there as well, waiting for them.

The room they had been given was large and located on the top most floor. With several carpentry spells and charms, the window was enlarged slightly, and warded. The bathroom was also charmed larger. The bed and wardrobe were pushed into some corners to make more room. All in all, it was perfect, easily defendable and-being at the end of the hall- impossible to sneak up on.

Draco watched as Potter went around the house collecting blankets and pillows and whatever else and dragging them back to the room. For two days this went on. Black and Lupin - who also lived there - did what they could to help. Finding old fabrics from storage and buying soft toys.

Lupin figured out what was going on, especially when he saw the molted feathers everywhere.

The second week they were there, Draco woke alone in bed. He looked over and spotted Potter once again as a bird, sitting in the nest he had created. He kept shifting and ruffling his feathers restlessly.

Getting a bad feeling about this, Draco went to get Lupin. He found the ex-professor with his cousin in the kitchen. He quickly explained what was going on.

"Sounds like he's laying the first egg."

"First egg?"

"Well, he is a siren, sirens are birds. Most birds lay a minimum of three eggs. One egg per day."

"Three?"

"Minimum."

Both Draco and Sirius looked like they had cold water dumped on their heads.

"Don't worry, you'll come around Malfoy, you'll see."

Lupin went back to his breakfast.

**Change Scene**

Severus was getting a headache; the boys were gone, held up in Grimmauld Place, because Sirius refused to let anybody but Draco anywhere near the Manor.

Nearly took Dumbledore's head off as soon as he tried to get into the manor. Lucius thought it was funny when Severus told him about it and he had to admit himself the look on Dumbledore's face was a bit amusing. In fact, the only one who didn't think the whole thing was entertaining in the least was Dumbledore.

Now the old man was breathing down his neck to find some way to subdue the irritable bird/fish/boy.

If he knew half of what he led others to believe he did, Dumbledore would know that a nesting siren was extremely dangerous and any attempt to control them or separate them from their eggs and chosen nest site is suicide. Only a siren's mate could approach the nest without worrying about getting sliced to ribbons. Not to mention that if by some small miracle that they were able to get the family to Hogwarts, it could mean Potter's death.

Severus was going to have to figure out some way to convince Potter to at least come down and see everyone before someone did something stupid.

"No."

"Harry you can't stay in this room until they hatch, it's not healthy."

"Yes I can and I don't care."

"A few minutes, a walk around the block, get some fresh air."

"I will not leave my babies unprotected, especially not with Dumbledore around just itching to get at them."

Draco had been trying for the last five minutes to get Harry to come out of the nest - at the request of Severus - with no luck. "Dumbledore isn't even here today, it's safe. At least come down to the kitchen then, say a quick hi to everyone."

It was quiet for several moments, "Which everyone and it will be just a 'hi' right?"

"Severus for one, the k-9's, usual gaggle of red-heads and Granger and that is up to you."

"No Dumbledore?"

"No Dumbledore."

"What if he comes later?"

"Then deal with him later."

Harry slowly emerged from his nest-fort. He looked awful, bags under his eyes and was even thinner, suggesting he hadn't been sleeping or eating much. Draco suspected it had something to do with Dumbledore and his constant attempts to get close to the nest.

Draco helped him clean up a bit and dragged him downstairs. Over the weeks, Draco had come to somewhat care for the younger boy, now his life-mate, so his condition disturbed him. Each step towards the kitchen they took, Harry became more and more tense. By the time they reached the door, he was taut as a bow string and ready to run back upstairs.

They entered the kitchen and immediately were swarmed by females, Ron close behind. Harry was torn from Draco's side as the three women drew him into a bone-crushing group hug. It took whatever he had left to not throw them all off and bolt back to his nest. He was saved by Remus handing him a goblet of broth and bread and butter. Smiling gratefully, Harry sat near the kind-hearted wolf with Draco on his other side.

There was an awkward silence as everyone gathered around the table.

"So, mate - "

Harry hissed lowly under his breath; it was quiet, but could still be heard clearly. "I'm not your mate, I'm Draco's," he growled. The awkward silence had grown uncomfortable; for the Weasleys and Hermione. Ron shifted in his seat, Hermione glanced between Harry, Draco, the three adult males to Ron and back again; subtlety worrying with her bottom lips between her teeth. Ginny clenched her jaw, a muscle twitched, the twins for once were quiet with blank faces and Molly was pale; she was trying to hide the horrified look on her face. Remus, Sirius, Draco and Severus were mildly amused by the reactions, Harry was oblivious to the whole thing, munching on his bread and sipping his broth.

"What do you mean you are Draco's mate?"

Everyone turned their attention to Ginny who was stiff-backed and jaw still twitching every now and then.

"I mean he's my mate and I'm his, what's so hard to understand about that?"

"That part that you're together with Malfoy," she exploded. "He's gone out of his way to make your life Hell, tried to get you expelled, he's made fun of our family - our money problems, and how many times has he called Hermione 'mudblood'? His father slipped You-Know-Who's old journal into my cauldron, I had my soul sucked out of my body bit by bit and was taken over," she started to tear up at the memory.

"I know Ginny, but that's just it - it was his father, not Draco who gave you the diary. And Voldemort (most of them flinched at the name) who took over your soul. I and Ron are not entirely innocent either - we threw just as many insults and curses at him as he did us, and the only reason for the fighting was a misunderstanding and hurt feelings; we were only eleven at time, impressionable. His behavior towards you and Hermione over the years was inexcusable and uncalled for, yes, and he will no longer act that way towards you, but it doesn't change the face that we're a couple now."

Harry finished his broth and excused himself. He was about to head back upstairs when Draco stood up. The blonde cleared his throat and took a deep breath, bracing himself.

"Weasley, Granger, I'd like to extended my sincerest apology to you for the way I treated you. As Harry said, it was inexcusable and uncalled for, I hope you will be able to at least begin to forgive me. I won't kid myself; I know that it will be long in coming before you can truly accept me."

He left the room before anybody could react, Harry following him, a small smile on his face.

Draco was exploring the library on the second floor when a terrible, blood curtailing shriek resounded throughout the house. He dropped the book he had grabbed for a closer inspection and ran to his and Harry's room, heart and mind racing as he barreled through the door.

The room was in shambles and Harry was frantically pacing around the wreckage.

"Harry what's wrong?"

He didn't say anything, just pointed to the nest. Draco walked over to what was left of the nest, not sure what could have upset the siren so badly. Pulling back the cover, he found out: the eggs were gone.

* * *

**A/N:Thank you all for please continue to review. thank you my lovly beta theoddpoetgirl.**

**XXCrazyWriter96XX: Thank you for Reviewing**

**autumngold: Your welcome, I hope you continue to enjoy what I have planned**

**ShinyHappyPeopleHoldingHands: Thank you for reviewing**

**KyuubiChild717: I hope you liked what I had in store**

**Flying Chrissy: Thank you for reviewing**


	5. Chapter 4: The Plan

**Siren Heart**

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

"Harry, calm down." Draco said pulling Harry into his lap. Harry was sobbing profusely as he gripped onto Draco's shoulder and his head buried into his chest. Hermione and Ron watched their best friend be comforted by the Slytherin prince.

"Who would do such a thing?" Hermione asked shocked.

"What did The Headmaster say about this yesterday?" Ron asked. Sirius started to talk about what happened yesterday.

**Flasback**

"Sirius my boy, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sirius snorted; he knew quiet well the kind of person Dumbledore was and knew he was less then pleased to see him.

"Where are they, and don't play dumb with me old man," he responded.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe I know what you are talking about, and you shouldn't be out and about, it's not safe."

"I said 'don't play dumb' and don't change the subject" Sirius snapped.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. The eggs, Harry's eggs. They're gone and you are the only one who had a problem with leaving them where they were. I know you're not stupid enough to sneak into Grimmauld to steal them yourself, so who'd you get to do your dirty work this time? Shacklebolt? Tonks? Moody maybe? You cannot just leave well enough alone can you?" Sirius was shaking by the end of his little tirade.

"I regret to inform you, Sirius, that I do not have young Harry's offspring. In fact I do not know who took them or where they are being kept. Harry is more than welcome to come here himself and look."

"For your sake Dumbledore, I hope you come to your senses and give those eggs back before it's too late."

With that last bit of 'friendly advice', Sirius spun on his heels and left.

**End of Flashback**

Sirius finished telling them what happened.

"That is what happened." Sirius concluded.

"We're going to search for more leads so don't worry." Remus said ruffling his godson's hair before the three adults left the room.

The twins entered the room as the three adult left the room.

"Ron, have you" "Seen Ginny?" The twins asked, completing each other's sentence as they walked towards their brother.

"No, why?" Ron asked.

"Cause she disappeared from her room yesterday." Fred said.

"How? The place is charmed so that we cannot get outside without an adult present." Hermione said.

"We know, we asked if anyone went somewhere with her but they all say that they had no idea that she left." George said.

"But how didn't we notice she was gone!" Ron yelled. Draco glared at Ron as he caused Harry to stir in his sleep. Ron smiled sheepishly at Draco.

"Sorry, but what should we do about Ginny?" Ron asked looking over at his older brothers.

"We should go see if Ginny back at home?" Fred suggested. Ron and George nodded their heads and they started to leave the room to start looking for their sister.

Draco laid Harry's head back on the pillow and stood up. Draco walked passed Hermione writing Harry a quick note.

Once he was gone he began to whistle to call his owl Roman to the room. Draco gave his faithful owl the letter and it flew off heading to the Malfoy Manor. Hermione walked over to him and taped him on the shoulder to gain his attention.

"Granger what is it?" Draco asked. "I have a hunch that everyone has gone to find the person who stole your eggs." Hermione told him. Draco nodded his head he was also surprised that they were doing something of the sort. "What does this have to do with us?" Draco asked.

"I'm suggesting that we go talk to the members or the order to see if they saw anything."

"That's brilliant." Draco said, and Hermione smiled and they began to walk down the hallway.

"Moody!" Hermione yelled as she spotted the peg legged man from down the hall. Moody grunted and tried to walk away faster to his room only to get cut off at the corner that was one two feet away. He sighed as the bushy haired teen continued to try to get his attention.

"What do you want?" Moody asked glaring at the teens. "We were wondering if you saw anything suspicious last night?" Draco asked hiding behind Hermione. Moody sighed and closed his one good eye as if he was trying to remember the night before.

"I remember the Weasley girl woke up quite early today and she passed and opened the door but she stopped and started to eavesdrop, but she was caught when her mum and Dumbledore came out of the room and Molly took her daughter with her." Moody informed them.

"That means Ginny must know something!" Hermione yelled.

"Yeah let's go, I have to tell Harry. You go to find Ron." Draco said before he speeded out of the room.

"Did he just call Ron, 'Ron'?" Hermione asked shocked. Hermione soon got over her shock to go searching for her boyfriend.

**Change scene**

Ron and the twins were heading to their official home. Upon entering the house, they saw Ginny and their mum in a heated argument.

"Mom, Ginny, what is going on here?" Ron yelled going in between his sister and mum.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" Molly asked nervously, looking at her sons.

"We came to find Ginny, we found out she was missing and came her to look for her." George explained trying to analyze the situation.

"What were you fighting about, Mum?" Fred asked his mother.

Ginny turned to glare at her mother. "Tell them! You can't keep the truth from them or I'll tell them myself!"

Molly looked petrified at her daughter's words. "Mum, what is Ginny talking about?" Ron asked looking over at his mum confused. Molly down at her hands hesitantly.

Molly opened her mouth to explain to her children that…

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants. **

**Thank you my lovely beta The-Vatican-Cameo AKA Theoddpoetgirl**

**********KyuubiChild717- I'm not really changing what happened with the eggs and who got them but as for the one who stolen them yes I changing that part.**


	6. Chapter 5: Questioning the Suspects

**Siren Heart**  
**Chapter 5: Questioning the Suspects**

"Harry calm down." Draco said pulling Harry into his lap. Harry was sobbing profusely as he gripped onto Draco's shoulder and his head buried into his chest. Hermione and Ron watched there best friend be comforted by the Slytherin prince.

"Who would do such a thing?" Hermione asked shocked.

"What did The Headmaster say about this yesterday?" Ron asked. Sirius started to talk about what happened yesterday.

**Flasback**

"Sirius my boy, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sirius snorted; he knew quiet well the kind of person Dumbledore was and knew he was less then pleased to see him.

"Where are they and don't play dumb with me old man," he responded.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe I know what you are talking about, and you shouldn't be out and about, it's not save."

"I said 'don't play dumb' and don't change the subject" Sirius snapped.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. The eggs, Harry's eggs. They're gone and you are the only one who had a problem with leaving them where they were. I know you're not stupid enough to sneak into Grimmuald to steal them yourself, so who'd you get to do your dirty work this time? Shacklebolt? Tonks? Moody maybe? You cannot just leave well enough alone can you?" Sirius was shaking by the end of his little tirade.

"I regret to inform you, Sirius, that I do not have young Harry's offspring. In fact I do not know who took them or where they are being kept. Harry is more then welcome to come here himself and look."

"For your sake Dumbledore, I hope you come to your senses and give those eggs back before it's too late."

With that last bit of 'friendly advice', Sirius spun on his heels and left.

**End of Flashback**

Sirius finished telling them what happened.

"That is what happened." Sirius concluded.

"Were going to search for more leads so don't worry." Remus said ruffling his godson hair before the three adults left the room.

The twins entered the room as the three adult left the room.

"Ron, have you" "Seen Ginny?" The twins asked as they walked towards their brother.

"No, why?" Ron asked.

"Cause she disappeared from her room yesterday." Fred said.

"How the place is charmed so that we can not get outside without a adult present." Hermione said.

"We know we asked if anyone went somewhere with her but they all say that they had no idea that she left." George said.

"But how didn't notice she was gone!" Ron yelled. Draco glared at Ron as he caused Harry to stir in his sleep. Ron smiled sheepishly at Draco.

"Sorry, but what should we do about Ginny?" Ron asked looking over at his older brothers.

"We should go see if Ginny back at home?" Fred suggested. Ron and George nodded their heads and they started to leave the room to start looking for there sister.

Draco laid Harry's head back on the pillow and stood up. Draco walked passed Hermione writing Harry a quick note.

Once he was gone he began to whistle to call his Owl Roman to the room. Draco gave his faithful owl the letter and it flew off heading to the Malfoy Manor. Hermione walked over to him and taped him on the shoulder to gain his attention.

"Granger what is it?" Draco asked. "I have a hunch that everyone gone to find the person who stole your eggs." Hermione told him. Draco nodded his head he was also surprised that they were doing something of the sort. "What does this have to do with us?" Draco asked.

"I'm suggesting that we go talk to the members or the order to see if they saw anything. "That Brilliant." Draco said and Hermione smiled and they began to walk down the hallway.

"Moody!" Hermione yelled as she spotted the peg legged man from down the hall. Moody grunted and tried to walk away faster to his room only to get cut off at the corner that was one two feet away. He sighed as the bushy haired teen continued to try to get his attention.

"What do you want?" Moody asked glaring at the teens. "We was wondering if you saw anything suspicious last night?" Draco asked hiding behind Hermione. Moody sighed and closed his one good eye as if he was trying to remember the night before.

"I remember the Weasly girl woke up quite early today and she was pass and open door but she stopped and started to eavesdrop, but she was caught her mum and Dumbledore came out of the room and Molly to her daughter with her." Moody informed them.

"That means Ginny must now something!" Hermione yelled.

"Yeah lets go I go tell Harry you go to find Ron." Draco said before he speeded of to their room.

"Did he just call Ron, 'Ron'?" Hermione asked shocked. Hermione soon got over her shocked to go searching for her boyfriend.

**Change scene**

Ron and the twins were heading to there official home. Upon entering the House they saw Ginny and there mum in a heated argument.

"Mom, Ginny what is going on here!" Ron yelled going in between his sister and mum.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" Molly asked nervously. Looking at her sons.

"We came to find Ginny we found out she was missing and came her to look for her." George explained trying to analyze the situation.

"What were you fighting about Mum?" Fred asked his mother.

Ginny turned to glare at her mother. "Tell them you cant keep the truth from them or I'll tell them myself!"

Molly looked petrified at her daughters words. "Mum, what is Ginny talking about?" Ron asked looking over at his mum confused. Molly down at her hands hesitantly.

Molly opened her mouth to explain to her children that…

* * *

**A/N: I adopted this fanfic from SlashLover1990. It not much different but I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave Reviews.  
**

**TigerLilly-0129: How do think it could be better broken up I don't like using the lines very much.**

**Everyone Else who reviewed: thanks for commenting. As well you guys will love what I have in store for the the mysterious woman and man as well Dumbly will be getting his just desserts soon enough.  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Searching for you?

**Siren Heart**  
**Ch 6: Searching for you**

"Mom, what is Ginny saying?" Ron asked, looking over at his mother. "I'm only doing what is best for you." Molly told her kids, as she continued to avoid there gaze.

"Mum, what happened?" George asked his mother who looked close to tears. Molly lifted her hand to wipe away her tears.

"She is the one who let, those people in to steal the eggs!" Ginny yelled glaring over at her mother.

The rest of her children looked at there mother surprised. "Mum, why did you do this?" Fred asked as he looked over at her. Molly looked up at him as tears ran down her face.

"They took William and Percy." Molly whispered to her children.

The Weasly kids looked at there mother shocked. "What do you mean they took them?" Ginny asked unsurely.

"They took the hostage." Moll yelled at her daughter. "I just wanted my son back." Molly cried as she buried her face into her hands.

"Don't worry Mum Bill and Percy are going to be fine now lets go back to the order." George commented helping his mother to her feet.

* * *

Harry woke up alone in his and Draco room. Harry sat and placed his hand where his eggs used to lay. Harry felt tears roll down his face not bothering to wipe them away when there was a sudden pang into his chest. He felt something pulling him to the window.

He opened the window and looked out the window to see that there was a man and woman looking up at him with a basket in the woman hand. The woman lifted the cover of the basket contents to see his own eggs before she placed it back and started to walk away.

"No wait come back!" Harry yelled as he knocked over the a broomstick. Harry eyed the broomstick then the hallway then back out the window. Harry gripped a hold of the broomstick and flew out the window chasing after his eggs.

* * *

Draco started to head back to his and Harry's room. Draco cracked open the door to feel a breeze brush past him. Draco was confused he never remembered opening the window. Draco opened the door to find that his broom was missing and there was no Harry anywhere.

Draco rushed over to the window not finding there was no sign of Harry outside either. Draco ran back down stairs running passed the Weasly family running out of the Order.

"Harry!" Draco yelled about to run to search for his mate, but someone held onto his shoulder he turned around to see that it was Sirius. "What is going on Draco?" Sirius asked looking down at him. "It's Harry he gone missing!" Draco screamed in distress.

* * *

**A/N: I adopted this fanfic from SlashLover1990. It not much different but I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave Reviews.  
**

**TigerLilly-0129: How do think it could be better broken up I don't like using the lines very much.**

**Everyone Else who reviewed: thanks for commenting. As well you guys will love what I have in store for the the mysterious woman and man as well Dumbly will be getting his just desserts soon enough.  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Dissappearance

**Siren Heart**  
**Chapter 7:Dissappearance**

Harry ran after the couple an apartment that looked run down Harry placed the broom against the building bets walking up the steps feeling the cold stone through his socks. Through his socks, he ignored the shivers he felt that ran down his spine.

He opened the door and stepped inside. Harry walked down the hallway into the living room to see where the basket that held his eggs. Harry rushed over to the basket and wrapped his arms around the basket holding the eggs tightly to his chest.

"Now, Now don't get attached." A man voice said causing Harry to spin around like a deer with head lights flashed onto him.

* * *

Sirius looked at his godson his gaze.

"What wrong?" Remus asked Draco.

"Harry, he's gone missing and I don't know where he is!" Draco yelled in distress.

"Calm down, Draco we will start looking for him." Sirius said trying to reassure him.

"Go look for who?" Harry said as everyone spun around to see Harry and a basket fall of eggs.

"Are those" Draco started.

"Yeah, Draco they are our eggs." Harry finished as he smiled up at Draco. Draco rushed to pull Harry and the eggs into a hug.

"But how.." Draco whispered.

"I'll tell you later." Harry commented as he returned the hug.

* * *

**A/N: I adopted this fanfic from SlashLover1990. It not much different but I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave Reviews.  
**

**TigerLilly-0129: How do think it could be better broken up I don't like using the lines very much.**

**Everyone Else who reviewed: thanks for commenting. As well you guys will love what I have in store for the the mysterious woman and man as well Dumbly will be getting his just desserts soon enough.  
**


	9. Chapter 8: The Deal

**Siren Heart**

**Chapter 8: The Deal**

"Harry, how did you get the eggs back?" Draco asked as he and Harry laid the eggs in there nest of blankets and sat down next to them. This gained the attention of there godfather's in the room and they turned to face him. "Yeah, Harry, what happened?" Sirius asked as he looked at his godson with worried evident in his eyes.

Harry took a deep breathe, before replying " You all have to take a wizarding Oath before I can tell you guys anymore about this."

"Ok." The all sweared and there magic was linked to this promise.

"This is what happened."

* * *

"Don't get to attached to them just yet." The male said as he and the woman came towards Harry.

"Why did you steal my eggs?!" Harry yelled at them as he stood protectively over the eggs glaring at them skulking there every move. The woman walked towards him and let out a powerful allure that rushed inside of him telling him to relax. Harry ignored his instincts slightly but he continued to glare at them.

"Now that you are somewhat calm there is a reason we took them, were not the real people who took the eggs we were about to come meet you when we spotted them and detained them and placed them under the Siren goverment ruling." The man told as he looked at Harry who still looked tense.

"Siren Goverment?" Harry asked slowly and the woman nodded her head.

"Yes were a couple of Sirens that came to make sure you were coming into your inhertaince when we found them leaving with a Siren eggs, we instantly knew that they had to be yours and the one behind the planning of kidnapping the eggs was none other than Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"What so, he done this before?"

"Yes, in fact of several different magical creatures if he felt it threatened his power." The women told him as he flipped his head to one of his shoulders.

"How rude of us we never introduced are ourselves, My name is Ken Byrant" The man said introducing himself. "My name is Maria Capulet." The woman said next.

"Harry all we want is for you before you return to school, is come to visit the Siren Caverns, promise us this and we will let you go." Mr. Byrant said.

"I promise." Harry replied.

* * *

"And that is what happened." Harry concluded his story. "Where is Siren Cavern?" Sirius asked, as everyone looked over at Harry who shrigged his shoulders.

Draco sighed. "Our instincts will lead us there when the time is right." He explained.

* * *

"Percy, are you alright." William asked his brother who was chainedd up next to him.

"Yeah Bill, I'm fine."Percy said as he moved his chained hand to brush his bangs away from his face.

"We will get out of here dont worry Percy."William told his brother.

* * *

**A/N: I adopted this fanfic from SlashLover1990. It not much different but I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave Reviews.  
**

**TigerLilly-0129: How do think it could be better broken up I don't like using the lines very much.**

**Everyone Else who reviewed: thanks for commenting. As well you guys will love what I have in store for the the mysterious woman and man as well Dumbly will be getting his just desserts soon enough.  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Letter

**Siren Heart **

**Chapter 9: Letter**

Harry Sighed as he , his mate and his eggs laid in there nest for the first time in days, Harry finally felt content. Draco smiled as he felt his mate releasing soothing waves of happiness throughout the room. Draco leaned forward to kiss his temple and covered there eggs before the fell asleep next to each other.

* * *

Sirius and Remus watched there Cub interact with the silver prince and there eggs. It warmed there hearts that the family was reunited but creeped them out to find out that they would soon be related to Lucuis Malfoy.

"Come on Sirius, we have two Weasley boys to find." Remus said as he pulled onto Sirius Sleeve. They left the room to head towards the floo to appear near Dumbledore's estate. Sirius took off his clothes and Shifted into his animgus form to go check out the grounds undetected.

* * *

"Juliet, do you really think it was wise of us to return them there eggs while two mad men are on the loose." William asked as they watched the couple from afar.

"You and I both know what it is like to loose out eggs we could have never kept them apart." Juilet responded as William looked at her sadly.

"Your right." William said pulling Juilet into a hug.

* * *

Severus was walking through the Great and noble house of black. When he felt a sharp ringing in his ears. He stood outside of Regulus Black's room. The Closer and Closer Severus got to the door the louder the ring got. Severus lifted his hand to touch the door the door creaked open as his hand was mere inches from the door. Severus pushed open the door and cautiously stepped inside.

Books ans papers were scattered all over the place covered with dust but one thing stood out of place on Regulus's old bed lay one single letter that remained untouched and dust free as it lay there waiting for someone to pick it up. Severus walked over to the bed and picked it up. Severus opened the letter and took a dep breathe before preparing himself to read what it had inside.

_Dear Reader,_

_ Whoever you are my name is Regulus Black. If you are my brother or if you know my brother Sirius Black could you please tell him that I'm sorry for not going with him all those years ago. Tell him he was right about our parents and Voldemort._

_ Tell him that I'm sorry to have failed him and everyone else. I had finally got a chance to destroy the Horcux that hide itself in my Locket. Tell everyone who I caused pain to I'm sorry._

_Signed Regulus Black_

* * *

Bill grunted as he lifted himself onto his chains and began to pull from it from its holds before the chains gave in and snapped. Bill panted heavily as he fell to the floor before walking over to his brother Percy and unlocked him from his chains.

"Thanks Bill." Percy said giving his brother a smile.

"Come on Percy lets get the hell out of here.: Bill said helping his brother to his feet and started towards the Shed's door.

* * *

**A/N: I adopted this fanfic from SlashLover1990. It not much different but I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave Reviews.**

**KatelinSalLovesReading1: Thank You for reviewing**

**BeccaStrife1982: It was no big deal, Thank You for reviewing**

**Snowgirl-chan: Thank You for reviewing**

**Samuel Wheeler: Thank You for reviewing**

**TigerLilly-0129: I will try not to change scene so much but It was needed,Thank You for reviewing**

**Lover of Emotions: Thank You for reviewing**

**sweetteetwo: You should have figure who took the eggs in the previous chapters, Thank You for reviewing**

**BSolomon: Sorry for having them be so short, Thank You for reviewing**

**mizzrazz72: ?, Thank You for reviewing**

**ChiffonShock: Thank You for reviewing**


	11. Chapter 10: Move

**Siren Heart **

**Chapter 10: Move**

Sirius walked on the grounds trying to scent the Weasely boys as he finally closed in on a shed to see both boys climbing out. He parked once to gun there attention as he walked closer to the two boys.

Bill's eyes widened as he recognized pitch black as Sirius Black animugus form.

"Sirius?" Bill asked as he stared at the dog before leading them where he left Remus.

"Padfoot you found them! Remus yelled in surprised as he saw the two Weasely boys following after the dog once they made it out of the portal.

They quickly tied to leave Dumbledore's fortress.

* * *

Severus sat in his room staring at the letter that Rehulus had wrote, he wondered why the letter never seemed touched even though the room was nearly destroyed and dated the only thing that seemed preserved was the letter. But he knew he could not keep this from Sirius so once he returned, Severus was determined to give the stubborn but the letter.

* * *

Harry smiled as he watched the eggs when his eyes widened he saw one of the eggs shifted and the others followed.

"Draco, wake up." Harry said, urgently.

Draco groaned as he prompt up on his elbows to stare at Harry.

"What is it Emerald?" Draco asked.

"Emerald?" Harry repeated as he stared at Draco who began to blush.

"I uh thought it was a cute nickname for you." Draco mumbled.

"I love it Dragon." Harry said, kissing him on the cheek.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Draco asked, looking over at Harry.

"Oh yeah, the eggs moved." Harry said, animatedly.

"Really!" Draco exclaimed, staring at Harry in surprised as he nodded his head.

Draco looked down at the eggs fondly and said, "You will be hatching soon." Before the Dragon did any thing else he kissed Emerald passionately on the lips before going back on the bed.

* * *

Remus and Sirius quickly brought the two Weasely to their mother who was crying and casting spells at same time to heal the two children.

"Black, I would like a word with you." Severus said, urgently.

Sirius raised an eyebrow before walking over to him.

"What is it you want Snape?" Sirius asked.

"This is from your brother." Severus said, holding the letter out to hm.

"From Regulus, but he's been dead for nearly ten years!" Sirius yelled.

"I know this letter was written before his death it seems." Snape responded.

"How did it come into your possession?" Sirius questioned before taking a hold of the letter.

"I was heading to my room when I felt something push me towards Regulus when I entered I found the letter." Severus explained as Sirius opened the letter and read it to himself.

Sirius felt tears fall from his eyes as he read his brother's words.

"Regulus, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Sirius cried as he gripped a hold of the letter lightly.

Remus quickly made his way to Sirius pulling him into a comforting hug.

* * *

**A/N: I adopted this fanfic from SlashLover1990. It not much different but I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave Reviews.**

**Guest:Thank you for Reviewing**

**Silvermane1: Oh he will Muwhahahah. Thank you for Reviewing**

**AmeliaPond1997: Thank you for Reviewing**

**sweetteetwo: I hope you liked the results, Thank you for Reviewing**

**delia Cerrano: Thank you for Reviewing**

**Samuel Wheeler: Thank you for Reviewing**


	12. Chapter 11: Case

**Siren Heart **

**Chapter 11: Case**

Draco shot up into an upright postion when he felt the lack of warmth from his mate and his eggs.

"Harry, where are you?" Draco called out to his mate.

He quickly got off the bed to searched the room for his mate when he tried to open the bathroom the door was locked.

"Harry, are you in there?" Draco asked as he heard a growl come from the bathroom.

"Harry what's wrong let me in." Draco said but the growling only got louder.

Draco let out a sigh as he walked over to his night stand and grabbed his wand then he made his way back over to the door.

"Alohomora." Draco whispered but the charm backfired and flew back at him but he ducked causing it to hit the back of there room wall.

"Harry, is something happening to the eggs?" Draco questioned as he placed his hand on the bathroom door he heard a whine from behind the door.

"Harry, listen to me I won't cause any trouble to you or our legs so please let me in." Draco pleaded.

Draco heard the shifting of someone coming up and unlocking the door. Harry gripped a hold of the door and let Draco inside. Draco walked inside and Harry quickly shut the door back.

Draco eyes widened as he saw the eggs were cracking.

"Harry, come here." Draco said as Harry quickly made his way over and laid down next to his eggs.

Draco quickly moved towards Harry and laid on the opposite side of the eggs. They watched and waited for the eggs to hatch.

* * *

Earlier today Sirius and Remus entered the house steadying William and Percy Weasely.

"Bill, Percy." Molly said as she ran towards her two sons pulling them into a hug.

"Thank you so much." Molly cried as she looked up at Remus and Sirius.

"No need to thank us Molly." Remus said as Harry and Draco came down stairs due to all the commotion.

"Bill, Percy your back." Harry said as he hold two of the eggs in his hand while Draco held the other two.

The two Weasely boys nodded their heads as they let their mother continued cuddle them.

"What happening Pronglet?" Sirius asked as he approached his god son with Remus trailing after him.

"Feel." Harry said as he handed Sirius and Remus each an egg began to move.

"Wow!" Sirius said shpcled as he watched the eggs moved in his hands.

"Harry, when eggs move as much as these one do there hand to be due soon.: Remus informed him.

* * *

Severus was doing an undercover investigation of all magical creatures that went to Hogwarts that Dumbledore had affiliated from Fayes, Giants, Werewolves, Veelas, and Sirens. He had talked to them all. They all were pregnant during during school by their mates so mates wanted to keep their kids but unfortunately they were all stolen at the dead of night or if they were left alone for a scond.

Lucius also told him that dates of abductions match the criteria of several admission into the magical creatures foster system soon he would have a concrete case against both Professor Dumbledore and Minister Fudge.

* * *

**A/N: I adopted this fanfic from SlashLover1990. It not much different but I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave Reviews.**

**Yumi: Thank you for Reviewing**

**goloriosa: Thank you for Reviewing**

**Cool-Hanyou: Thank you for Reviewing**

**sweetteetwo: Thank you for Reviewing**

**delia Cerrano: Thank you for Reviewing**

**Yana5: Thank you for Reviewing**

**Other notes:** Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long


	13. Chapter 12: Hatching

**Siren Heart **

**Chapter 12: Hatching  
**

"Harry,Draco, are you alright?" Sirius asked as he and Severus stood outside there godsons room.

"Draco don't let them in." Harry pleaded as he lay next to his eggs as they hatched.

"But Harry..." Draco started but Harry quickly hissed at them.

"Alright none can enter." Draco then laid down next to his mate and his eggs.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sirius asked turning to look over at Severus.

"We will just have to postpone the trail, I must notify Lucius." Severus said as he turned away from Sirius and turned to go find his best friend.

Two Aurors came storming into Minister Fudge room where Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore were having a meeting.

"Minister Fudge, Headmaster Dumbledore you are hearby in the custody of Ministry of Magic and trailed with the interference of the fair of magical creatures.

Dumbledore smirked as he and the minister were taken into custody.

"Draco, look at them." Harry said as one of the eggs began to crack and a white hand came pushing out with pale white skin black hair with stormy grey eyes.

He fell out his egg falling onto the blanket with a fump.

The next one had platinum blonde hair with emerald green eyes, this one was a boy as well.

The third one had red hair with emerald green eyes and was also a boy.

The last one was taking longer it peaked its head out with dirty blonde hair with same stormy grey eyes but this one was a little princess.

* * *

**A/N: I adopted this fanfic from SlashLover1990. It not much different but I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave Reviews, I need names for the children. there last name must contain Potter-Malfoy. They need both first and middle names.  
**

**Thank you reviewers**

**sweetteetwo: Thank you for Reviewing**

**delia Cerrano: The thing is they never left the room and the trust Remus and Sirius  
**

**Yana5: Thank you for Reviewing**

**MasterHollow: ****Thank you for Reviewing**

**Inflamora Notoris: ****Thank you for Reviewing**

**Emthereble: ****Thank you for Reviewing**

**Lara: ****Thank you for Reviewing**

**Samuel Wheeler: ****Thank you for Reviewing**

**Banna12: ****Thank you for Reviewing**

**Other notes:** Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long


End file.
